The Wishing Phoenix
by Epona1995
Summary: It has been an unusual quiet two years for Hime's group. The peace has been welcomed into their lives as everyone seems to be changing in their own ways. Knowing the crew the peace can't last forever. With a new threat arising what will be the outcome?
1. Prologue

**Rating:** K (Prologue)

**Pairing(s):** Hiro x Hime

**Note: **This is based of the Manga and has no reference to the animated show. Also this is my first story based off Princess Resurrection. I hope to be able to type it as good as I imagine it in my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Princess Resurrection

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Two years. Two quiet and peaceful years. It was unusual, yet, the members of Hime's Mansion decided to take advantage of the peace and get things done. The gang had not heard from the Monster Kindgom, nor had they have had threats from Hime's numerous siblings. The people were still on guard, but in a way they weren't about to keep their lives forever on alert.

The Phoenix Princess had remained her old self. By old self, she was simply sitting by her window with a cup of her Earl Grey Tea, watching the raindrops slide down the glass before her.

Riza was still attended the all-girl school just to pass the time, and in turn to keep an eye out on the high school. Reiri had graduated from High School that she went to along with Hiro. She still decided to hang around to watch over the boy from bullies.

Hiro on the other hand had changed the most out of the group. He wasn't the terrified little boy that he was two years ago during the past events. After almost losing Hime in the last battle against her older brother Gilliam... he had changed greatly. He felt that he needed to change in order to protect. Outside of finishing up the last year of school, he would team up with Riza for a workout. He wanted to learn how to fight without relying on just weapons. The she-wolf was curious as to why, but when she stared into his she had seen her answer. Surprisingly enough they were able to hide it from the Mistress, it would be their little secret.

Princess Sherwood would still come over for tea time with her loving older sister. The two would talk about nothing in particular for the most part. Other times, the two Phoenixes would come up with strategies on how to prepare for a secret attack… an attack that the two felt might happen. The truth out of these visits were the fact that the two siblings were bonding without the worry of others.

Everyone's lives seemed to be at peace from the sibling warfare.

No one noticed that over the two years of tranquility, they were all under surveillance. Watched by a new enemy analyzing the members of the Royal Family and their unique Blood Warriors. Finding out information that including daily routines to training. This particular person wanted a way to defeat those in her way of becoming the new Queen of the Monster Kingdom.

The strange colored wolves that watched the Second Princess's Mansion had retreated without their presence being known. They simply listened to the soft command of a whistle, returning to their master. Soon the plan of attack would be set into motion.

In a whisper of the night, a woman was humming quietly to herself as she walked down the streets to end up disappearing within the shadows.


	2. The Attack

"98... 99... 100."

Hiro finished as he lifted himself from the floor from the push-up position. He had been aiming hard to be able to protect others better in the future.

Two Years ago he had almost lost Hime.

His Master. His friend.

Over the long period of peace he has been work with Riza, a half-breed Werewolf. She had agreed to help him as long as he was honest in his reasoning. Compared to two years ago, Hiro has came a long way from being his weaker-self.

He built up his stamina. He actually enjoyed not tiring so easy. At night, when Hime would be asleep he would start his combat session with the Werewolf.

The young man didn't want the Princess to know what he was up doing.

He knew she wasn't stupid. If he was lucky then she would think it was due to him being sixteen and hitting a growth spurt. That fact was true. Even though Hime is three years older than her Blood Warrior... he had surpassed her in height by at least a foot.

The thing about growing up, Hiro's feelings for the Phoenix Princess had grown with him. She deserved someone that was not him, but somewhere deep in his mind, he hoped. He hoped for a chance at a nice future.

Standing up Hiro used a rag to wipe the sweat off his face before heading off to school. He decided to wear a light blue polar shirt with a pair of slacks. Finishing breakfast, he cleaned up and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

"See you later, Sawana "He said smiling and leaving the manor. Little did he know that would be the last time for awhile he would see his older sister.

Upon entering High School, things seemed that much less complicated. The Blood Warrior wasn't picked on anymore do to his new found strength. He might have learned that they feared him because he might just snap.

Hiro arrived in front of the school carrying his bag across his shoulder. It wasn't long before the bell ranged and classes started.

* * *

><p>The Phoenix Princess Liliane, or her preference Hime, was sitting on the balcony of her Father's Manor. Sunlight bathed her in warmth as she sipped Earl Gray Tea. The peaceful two years caused her to be on guard... long lasting peace just didn't exist. Her gut kept telling her something bad was gonna happen, but the blonde couldn't place why.<p>

She wouldn't lie and say she hadn't enjoyed the peace and quiet, though. To an extent, it was quite relaxing and was needed.

In the Manor it was just herself, Flandre, Reiri, who was skipping school to catch up on lost sleep, and Sawana. Everything was at ease within the mansion. Hime took another sip as she looked up to see Hiro's older sister enter the balcony./p

"Hime-sama, I'm going out to buy groceries. Is there anything that you request?"The maid asked politely meeting the red hues of the Phoenix./p

"No, thank you. Flandre and I shall wait patiently for your return. Be careful"she responded looking back to the sky. The Princess couldn't help but smile when she listened to Sawana leave.

That woman has been a great asset to the Princess, and the only one that Hime never wanted to kill. She would have to let Sawana have a few days off due to all her hard work. Something glinted in the trees from the sunlight. She only had a couple of seconds to hit the ground back through the door as windows shattered and the balcony edge crumbled.

"Flandre! We are under attack find out who is leading it" she ordered calmly as she drew herself off the ground and pulling a sword from a potted plant.

"Fuga."

Hime swiftly exited the room just as a cross-bolt impaled itself into the wall where she had been moments before. Flandre followed close behind.

In a flash the Princess was by Reiri's coffin prying it open. She truly didn't care if the vampire ended up irritated, this was more important. "You need to wake up before you get killed"she said staring down at the sleeping woman. It didn't take long before eyes were open and alert.

"Are you sure? It's been awful quiet for so long"Reiri said standing up wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Pos-"words were cut off at the sound of an explosion from upstairs. Without another wasted minute, the trio headed back up the stairs to find nothing. Something was not right... it just felt wrong. Invisibility. The one thought that came to her mind before she heard one last shout.

**"HIME! WATCH OUT!"**


	3. Unexpected & Missing

Hiro was sitting in class when he felt something wrong deep within him. The feeling that told him something was gonna happen today... something bad to Hime. He hadn't been away from the Manor more than a couple of hours, so, he tried to the feeling of doom to concentrate in class.

When he couldn't bear the feeling, the teen excused himself from class and went to the restroom. In there, he looked in the mirror, and instantly noticed the paleness that overcame his complexation.

The feeling that only a Blood Warrior gets when their Master is in danger took control of his movements as he left the campus and headed home as fast as he could.

He weave'd through the thick cluster of civilians, jumped over obstacles, and didn't seem to slow down one bit. The run wasn't a challenge anymore, and for that he was grateful for the training. His eyes barely registered a person before reaching the Mansion and leaping into action.

"HIME! WATCH OUT!"

Hiro hollered at the frozen look on the Princess's face as he jumped in front of her blocking the Newcomer's attack. He realized in that moment she hadn't exactly seen her enemy. Invisibility.

During his run, Hiro had grabbed a pole and brought it up to deflect the attack. He had a minor hint of joy at making it in time to save Hime. Looking down he saw the android swing a tree at the attacker, who had revealed thyself, throwing whoever away.

He took a quick look at Hime and noticed a few injuries but from his point of stance he didn't find anything too serious. He went to move to help her, but ended up trapped in combat. He ducked as the hair's on the back of his neck stood in warning. He turned to find a second enemy.

One for him. One for Flandre.

He jumped back with quick reflexes. He moved the pole to block an oncoming sword attack, but watched as the enemy's weapon sliced through it like butter.

He barely had time to dodge and slide slightly on the ground. For once it felt right not dying, he didn't feel like a helpless shield. He moved rolling and picking up the sword that slid across the ground from Hime and swung in a wide arc. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was skill, or maybe it was the choice to protect, but Hiro struck his target and watch it explode into dust.

He smirked.

His eyes moved to Flandre's battle watching the robot as she was thrown into the wall and the others after that. He only blinked before seeing the Newcomer in his face... and then an immense pain.

His dark eyes met the woman's as he took in a stuttered breath of pain.

"You shall parish and disappear from your Master, Blood Warrior"the voice laced with ice reached his ears as he felt cold. A feeling that he wasn't use to... the feeling of true death and not the two-second ones he felt before being revived.

An unknown enemy, one so uncommon, seemed to have brought that fate and placed it on his shoulders. He barely registered the minor tone of sadness in her words. A light caused his dimming eyes to look down at the weapon that laid through his gut.

He wanted to scream. To scream that he shouldn't be dying, that he should be feeling this immense pain that felt so cold it burned, that he didn't want to leave his friends behind unprotected.

Another gasp left his mouth as he looked over at Hime. She seemed frozen in her spot to Hiro, and through the pain he couldn't help a smile. "Even in death... I-I-I shall f-find a way to p-p-protect you.."He whispered before feeling his mind accept the cold embrace.

His body disappeared in a show of light.

* * *

><p>Hime blinked and spotted Hiro standing before her, protecting her like he always seems to do in the nick of time. He stood in full range of the Newcomer's assault.<p>

'_Where did he come from? Wasn't he suppose to be in school?_'She had asked herself trying to bring herself to her feet. She flinched as a shooting pain spurted up her left leg causing her to sit still and examine. She fully realized that she didn't come unscathed from the explosion.

Broken Leg.

Her eyes narrowed at the helplessness feeling as she watcher her two Warriors fight to protect her. The events that took next shocked the Princess to her core... even if she may never admit it.

She watched as Flandre was thrown across the room and through the walls like a rag doll. As her eyes scanned back to Hiro, she watched a blade pierce through his chest. She wasn't afraid. The teen was immortal and could not die... but that thought left her mind when she spotted the glow of the blade.

Hime's eyes met his and she could see the screaming pain in them. A pain that, from the look, no one should endure. She saw a single tear drop from his cheek as he spoke softly and distantly. His words affected her, as her eyes couldn't help but to widen as a show of light disappeared and Hiro's body with it.

"No..."

Her Blood Warrior's energy was gone.

He was gone.

In a flash, all the damage of this even seemed to have vanished. The house's fire was gone, the bright light was gone, and even Hime's broken leg was fixed.

Hiro's blood was the only thing that stained the tiles. Her senses kicked into overdrive as she dived raising her sword from the ground... only to become immobilized. Trapped.

Her blood red eyes narrowed into slits as they met cool, saddened blue ones.

"What did you do with my Warrior?"

"The Blood Warrior is gone."

The Newcomer stated coolly as if the answer wasn't obvious on its own. A form of light started wrapping itself around the woman's body as she let out a chilling laugh.

"He shall be gone forever, unless..."She ended her sentence as her vortex engulfed her. She was gone leaving a questioning thought to the Phoenix Princess. Her body was free from its invisible binds as she slipped into a sitting position.

Hime just sat there. She was waiting for the others to show up. It didn't take long for the events to sink in, that her only Blood Warrior, may not be dead for good.

He was missing.

She needed to figure out a way to get him back.


End file.
